Secret Child
by Whodiditandwhy
Summary: Lucius finds a small child in need if it wasn't for Draco he would even had took her in. He findss out she has a power no witch or wizard has seen in a long time. How will that change the way he acts with her or will it lead to something more.


"Father I'm bored." A 6-year-old Draco whined. Lucius glared at him. "Draco I have told you many times not to speak." Draco nodded and continued to follow his father through Diagon Alley. A man intercepted Lucius. Draco pulled on his fathers robe. Lucius sent him another glare before addressing the man. " Can't you see I'm busy?" Lucius said coldly.

"You owe me and I intend to get whats mine Lucius." Draco looked around when he spotted a small blonde haired girl over in an alley way. He cocked his head and ran towards her. Lucius glanced down and his eyes widened to see his son no longer there. "Draco!"

The man chuckled. "Lost your son. That is something only you could do." Lucius glared at him. "Silence!" He looked around and relaxed when he spotted him. The man grabbed his shoulder. "Unhand me Yaxley." Lucius growled. He chuckled. "I don't want to have to go public with this." Lucius snatched away and walked over to Draco.

"What have I told you about leaving my side." Draco looked at him then back towards a corner. Lucius followed his gaze and took a sharp breath. A small blonde haired child who could not be any older than Draco cowered in a corner. Draco took a step closer and Lucius grabbed him.

The girl looked up at them. She had blood in her bright hair. "Are you okay?" Draco asked. She shook her head. Lucius looked disgusted. "Father you are the greatest wizard I know. You can help her." Draco pleaded Lucius smirked. He didn't want to bring any doubt into Draco. He walked closer to the child.

"Come here." He demanded in a soft tone. She gasped and tried to get further into the corner. He stopped short and sighed he could not believe he was going to say this. "I won't hurt you." She shook madly and he resisted the urge to growl out of frustration.

He reached and grabbed her. She whimpered in his grasp but didn't try to wiggle out of it. "Father?" Lucius ignored him and grabbed him as well. He apparated back to the manor. He rushed in Draco on his heels. Narcissa gasped at their hast.

"Mummy look!" Draco cried. Lucius placed the girl down on the floor and wiped at his robes. Narcissa gasped. "What? Who is-" Lucius groaned. "Dobby!" He arrived with a pop. "Yes sir?" Draco looked over the girl. "Tend to the child so she can leave." Draco looked him in the eyes and frowned.

"Yes sir." Dobby examined the girl and back up slowly. "She is not hurt sir the blood belongs to someone else." Dobby said slowly. Lucius growled. "This should not be our problem!" He growled again and stormed off. Draco looked at Narcissa then back to the girl. "Mum?"

She kneeled down and touched the girls head. She balled up waiting to be striked. Narcissa chuckled lightly. "No ones going to harm you child." She said softly. The girl looked up at her and Narcissa smiled. She had grey eyes. Draco smiled as well. "She looks like a Malfoy mummy." He said proudly.

She nodded "Yes she does." The girl yawned and held her arms up to Narcissa. She scooped her up. "Let's get you washed up." She took her to the bathroom and got the bath started. "I know you are not placing that child in our bath!" Lucius shouted from the stairs. The girl clinged tightly to Narcissa and whined.

"Shh don't mind him." She said in a soothing tone. Draco giggled. "That's just daddy. He yells sometimes." Though he would never call him daddy to his face he did get used to the nights when he would come home angry.

Narcissa lowered her into the bath and started scrubbing. A bubble popped on her face and she giggled softly. Narcissa smiled and saw this as a perfect moment to try to get her to speak.

"What is your name?" The girl stopped smiling immediately and lowered her gaze. Narcissa frowned and thought of an easier question. "How old are you?" The girl opened her mouth but shut it. She thought for a moment then spoke. "Me four." Draco giggled "Am six" Narcissa smiled. "It's I am six, Draco. He smiled up at her.

She finished washing her and her hair and lifted her up. She thought for a moment. "Hmm Draco go get my gown the yellow one." She didn't really like that one anyway. Draco ran upstairs. She looked back at the girl. She was pretty when she was clean.

Her blonde hair shined bright and went well with her fair skin. She really did look like a Malfoy. Her eyes met grey ones. Draco ran into Lucius and froze to see if he would be punished. Lucius just rolled his eyes and moved around him.

Draco grinned and ran to find the gown. Lucius stopped by the bathroom and sneered. "Dobby clean this mess up!" He made his way down to Narcissa. He heard the girl giggle and Narcissa's laugh soon after.

"Where does she plan on sleeping?" He asked through gritted teeth. Narcissa sighed. " In the guest room." Lucius groaned. "I should not have brought her here! If it were not for Draco she would still be cowering In a corner! Dead if lucky." He took a step closer. The girl yelped and ran from Narcissa.

She stood and faced Lucius. "How dare you?! You-" Draco came running down the stairs with the gown in hand. "Thank you Draco." She took it and shrunk it for the child. She slowly made her way over and placed it on her she smiled.

"I have always wanted a daughter. She looks like us she could pass." Lucius waved it off. "No. Its a risk I don't want to take." She looked at him."Lucius."

" We are Malfoys we don't take in weak, pathetic people. I should have just explained that to Draco!" He shook his head and walked out the door. Draco creeped up. "Mum is she staying?" She nodded. "Is daddy mad about it?" She looked at the girl." He will get over it." She bent down to the girls level. "And you are not weak."

She tucked Draco in and kissed him goodnight. He opened his mouth but closed it quickly. "What's wrong Dragon?" He bit his bottom lip. "Don't do that." He obeyed quickly. "Is dad-father mad at me?" She shook her head.

"Why would you think that ?" He shrugged. She sighed, he could be just as stubborn as his father at times. She kissed him again and headed to the guest room. The girl sat looking at the painting on the ceilings. Narcissa sat on her bed. "Linnea." She said softly.

"Pardon?" The girl looked at her. "My name Linnea." Cissy smiled. "Flower child." Linnea smiled. "Tank you for helping me." Narcissa noted her vocabulary was not as developed as Draco's was at that age, something she would work on.

"You are very welcome." She touched her head before leaving to her own room. She was feeling relaxed when she felt the bed rock. "Where did you go?" She got a grunt in reply. "Is that child here?" She snorted. "Her name is Linnea."

He frowned. "First don't make that noise. Second you said that like I cared." She rolled her eyes and laid down. "She is here and she is staying." He rubbed his temples. He was not in the mood to argue with her.

He got up and grabbed his cane. "Lucius not tonight." He paused for a moment and sighed. "I'm just going to the kitchen." He headed down. He got his drink down and sat at the table. He chuckled it was labeled pumpkin juice for Draco's sake. He heard a small rustling and turned quickly.

Linnea gasped and tried to back up quickly. He groaned. "Why are you out of bed?" He asked sharply. She looked up at him fear in her eyes. He rolled his eyes, hopeless. "Scared." She said softly. He took a sip and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you afraid of?" She started biting on her finger. "Stop that!" He shouted. She yelped and quickly dropped her hands. He placed his drink down and walked to her. She looked up at him. "She gonna get me and she gonna let them eat me!" He looked shocked.

"Who?" She shook her head. "Me safe here?" He frowned. "Say it correctly."

She bit her bottom lip. "Stop." He commanded. "No wanna be eaten." A loud crash was heard and she ran over to Lucius. "No no monster here!"

He pushed her back. "Come." He went back to the guest room. She hopped in the bed and he sat down. "There is no monster in this manor." Her eyes looked up at him. "Oh tay." He nodded and left the room. Narcissa was fast asleep. He climbed in bed and sighed, he closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

There was a scream followed by giggles. Narcissa nudged him. "The children are awake." He looked at her. "I am only responsible for my child." He replied swiftly. She nudged him again he growled and went to investigate.

He reached the bottom and face-palmed. Draco had his drink in hand and was trying to get Linnea to drink. She tried to push him away but he just kept trying and giggling. "Draco!" He walked up and snatch the drink out his hand. "Did you drink this?" Draco shook his head rapidly.

"She said she never had pumpkin juice before. So I thought she should taste it." Lucius rubbed his temples and turned to Linnea. "Did you drink any?" She shook her head. "Good." He slumped on the sofa. Snape stepped through the fireplace. He paused at the sight of Linnea.

"Cissy had a secret child?" Lucius glared at him. Snape laughed. "It's not a laughing matter." Severus nodded and sat in a chair. Draco climbed up in his lap. He knew he wouldn't mind. Snape smiled at him.

Linnea kept her distance. Snape turned to her. "Hello." Linnea looked at Lucius then back at Snape. "Hi." She said in a voice barely above a whisper. Snape grunted. "Where is Cissy?" Lucius pointed up. "She is still asleep."

"Ah...well care to explain the girl?" Linnea started chewing on her bottom lip. Draco frowned. "Stop Linnea!" She gasped and inched closer to Lucius. He shook his head. "Draco found her, she was covered in blood. Cissy cleaned her up I do not know why she took an interest in her."

Snape nodded. "Well she is cute." Lucius rolled his eyes. "Eat today?" Snape and Lucius looked at each other. "What?" Lucius asked after a bit. "Can me eat today?" Draco laughed. "Don't be silly. You can eat." Linnea looked down. "Watch how you speak to people Draco." Severus scolded. Draco gasped and nodded quickly. "Sorry."

Narcissa walked slowly down the stairs. Draco jumped off Snape's lap and ran to her. She scooped him up. "Hey Dragon." He giggled. "Hello Severus." He nodded to her. "Where's Linnea?" They looked around and shrugged. She sat next to Lucius. "Linnea?!" Severus stood. "I have students to tend too."

Lucius sneered. "Why you wanted to go back to that place is beyond me." Severus shrugged. He touched Draco's head and stepped into the fireplace. Lucius got up to go in to the kitchen when he spotted Linnea. She was facing a corner, whimpering. Lucius rubbed his head.

"Girl." She tensed and he cleared his throat. "Linnea." He said in a softer voice. She sniffled."Me sowwe, no hurt! No hurt me!" Lucius looked shocked. Never has he thought about hurting a child. Putting fear in to them yes, but never would he lay a hand on one.

"I won't harm you." She looked over at him. A tear rolled down her cheek. "No hurt me?" A small smile formed and he picked her up. "Young Linnea." She laid her head down against him. He walked backed to Narcissa and sat next to her. Draco frowned. "Father never let me sit in his lap." He thought sadly. Linnea looked around. "Me safe?" She asked. Narcissa nodded.

Linnea smiled. "Tank you." Lucius chuckled softly. She is cute, he didn't want to correct her in fear of scaring her. "Dobby! He appeared with a pop. "Sir?" Linnea watched him with big eyes. "I need you to watch the children." Dobby nodded. Lucius set Linnea down and looked at Narcissa, she placed Draco down next to her. He grabbed her hand and led her to his study.

"Cissy, questions will be asked. We don't even know if she is pure. Plus she came with someone else's blood on her! This could be trouble and" Narcissa interrupted his rant with a kiss. "There is nothing you can't handle Lucius." He chuckled. "Her vocabulary." Narcissa nodded. "Will be worked on."

She hugged him. "Like I mentioned I always wanted a daughter." He kissed her head. "She can't be seen publicly just yet. I have Yaxely fixated with me."

"I want to take her shopping tomorrow." Lucius groaned. "Cissy." She laughed. "Why the change of heart? He shrugged, she shook her head. They heard Linnea shouting. Lucius growled. Narcissa touched his shoulder. "Stop Draco! Stop!" They both hurried to their feet. They raced to the kids. They arrived in time to see Draco push Linnea down.

Dobby reached out hesitantly. "Young master Draco." Linnea's bottom lip quivered. "Draco!" He jumped at his father's voice. He moved away from Linnea. "What are you doing?" Draco stammered. "S-she. I told her not to touch me." Lucius growled, Narcissa picked up Linnea. "Draco she is younger than you, you shouldn't hurt her."

Lucius turned to Dobby. "What happened?" Dobby fidgeted for a moment. "Young master Draco didn't like Dobby telling him what to do, and he had no problem telling Dobby just that sir. Young Linnea tried to help Dobby."

Draco fought back tears, Malfoys didn't cry. Lucius sighed and kneeled in front of Draco. "What should you say Draco?" He said, pushing his anger back. Draco shrugged. "Draco." He said sternly. Draco sniffed then looked at Linnea. Narcissa kneeled to make them eye level.

"Sowwe Linnea." She nodded. "It's Tay." Lucius stood. "Its sorry Draco." He nodded sadly. Dobby looked at everyone. "Should Dobby prepare a meal? Lucius nodded and Dobby disappeared. Linnea reached for Lucius. "Up?" He chuckled and took her. "Hello Linnea." She smiled. Draco ran off to watch the elves cook.

Lucius set Linnea down. "Be honest, It is important. Linnea why were you in that alley." She tensed and shook her head. "No." He sighed and Narcissa placed a calm hand on him. "No what, Linnea?" She backed away from him. "Nooo" she whined. Her breathing became faster. Lucius reached for her.

"Linnea..." She glanced at him. "No wanna hurt. No. She find me!" He frowned. "Who Linnea? Who will find you." Tears flowed down her cheeks. He scooped her up. "Hush, we will put it at rest for now." They walked in the kitchen. They sat her next to Draco.

Plates were set in front of everyone. They started eating, but Linnea kept her head down. Draco looked confused. "You asked to eat buh when its time you don't." Linnea looked at him. "Eat?" Draco groaned. "You should say complete sentences." He said seriously.

Lucius rubbed his temples. Narcissa glanced at him. Linnea sighed. "Linnea eat?" Draco laughed. "You spent to much time with Dobby. That's wrong Linnea." She frowned. "Sowee." He huffed. "No. Its sorry." Linnea sighed.

Lucius slapped the table. "Enough!" Everyone jumped. Narcissa glared at him. He pointed at Draco. "Go to your room. Now!" Draco gasped and quickly got up and ran to his room. Linnea's eyes widened. Shouting always leads to pain. She tried to shrink herself.

"Lucius." Narcissa started, he dismissed her. She huffed and went upstairs. Linnea shook, she was alone with him. He looked at her and she shut her eyes. He picked her up. "Linnea?" She opened her eyes slowly. "No Crutio?" She asked softly. He sucked in a breath.

"I told you I won't harm you." She looked at him and smiled. She really believed him. "Maybe he really will help me." She thought happily.

He walked with her to his study. He set her down and she looked around. She pointed at him. "Wand?"

Against better judgement he handed it to her. He was curious to see what she would do. As soon as the wand touched her hand she began to glow. He cocked his head. The glow became a bright white and she giggled. His eyes widened and he jumped up.

He ran to his books and picked up one with a dark red cover, he flipped through. He smirked when he found the page. The white magic, he looked over at her. She remained glowing, she shook his wand and a bolt of lighting shot out. She gasped and dropped the wand, losing her glow.

"White magic." He whispered to himself. He nodded. "Why anyone would cause harm to a child of white magic was beyond him, but it didn't matter she belonged to him now. He smirked. "Linnea." She looked up at him. "Do you know what pure blood means?" She nodded.

"Do you know if you are a pure blood?" She thought a moment. "Am." She nodded. "Even better." He said to himself.. "Linnea from now on if anyone ask you are my child." She cocked her head. "Oh tay." He looked her over. "Linnea Malfoy." She giggled. "Malfoy." He smiled at her and scooped her up.

"Do you know what white magic is?" He asked seriously. She tensed and nodded. "Mummy try kill me." She said softly. "Because of it?" She nodded sadly. "Mummy wanted it." He thought a moment. "That makes sense." She looked at him terrified and pushed out his arms.

"You want it." She shook her head and closed her eyes. He touched her shoulder she tensed and he let her go. "You can trust me." She slowly opened her eyes. A small smile reached her face and she hugged him.

"Really?"She asked softly. He nodded even though he was unsure if he could trust himself.

* * *

Draco sat in his room and tears fell down his cheeks. Narcissa knocked on his door, he tried to wipe his tears away quickly hoping it wasn't his father. He sighed when his mother stepped through the door. She smiled at him. "Whats the matter Dragon?"

"Linnea got me in trouble with father." He hid his face in his hands. She put him on her lap. "Your father is just stressed honey don't worry about it." He smiled up at her. "Should me go say sorry?"

Narcissa smiled. "It wouldn't hurt." He giggled and jumped off her lap. He sighed when he didn't see him in the dining room. He rolled his eyes and ran to his fathers study. He wasn't allowed in his study without permission but maybe he could surprise him.

He opened the door slightly and gasped. Linnea was hugging his father. He frowned and shut the door. "Father never let me hug him." He whispered softly. He ran back the stairs he ran past his mother and slammed the door shut.

She cocked her head and went to his study knowing that is where she will always find him. She peeked her head in and everything made sense. Lucius had Linnea in his lap, her eyes were closed and he was reading. "My poor dragon." She closed the door and went up to her room."

* * *

Lucius looked down ant Linnea and smiled. She was asleep he carried her to the guest room and tucked her in. "Good night magic..." He said barley above a whisper.  
He went to his room and was not surprised to see Cissy still up. "Cant sleep?" He asked sitting next to her. She smiled at him and shook her head. " I was helping Draco he saw you hug Linnea."

Lucius rolled his eyes. "So?"

"You don't hug Draco." Came her soft reply. Lucius huffed and laid down. "Goodnight Cissy."

She sighed softly and leaned back. "Good night."


End file.
